


I-I-I-I've Got a Migraine (And My Pain Will Range From up, Down, and Sideways)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Day 26, F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Migraine, Pain, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Andy just laid there, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Quynh to come back. It felt like someone was driving an icepick through her skull, and she was trying not to cry, knowing that it would just make the headache worse.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I-I-I-I've Got a Migraine (And My Pain Will Range From up, Down, and Sideways)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Migraine by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 26: Migraine.
> 
> I definitely didn’t project onto Andy at all in this fic…

“Aw, shit,” Andy said, sighing loudly.

“What is it?” Quynh asked, looking up at her.

“I, um… I might have had a migraine aura but not realized it was an aura?” Andy had her hands over her eyes and was curled in on herself. “God, that hurts.”

“Oh, Andy,” Quynh murmured, getting up and gently grabbing onto her arms, guiding her up and towards their bedroom.

“Sorry,” she said, and she meant it. If she’d recognized it, she could have taken something or laid down sooner, but she hadn’t, so instead, here she was, stumbling down the hallway, led by her wife.

“Here,” Quynh said, and Andy felt her legs hit the side of the bed.

“Thanks,” she whispered, crawling under the covers.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” She felt Quynh press a kiss to her forehead before she quickly walked out.

Andy just laid there, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Quynh to come back. It felt like someone was driving an icepick through her skull, and she was trying not to cry, knowing that it would just make the headache worse.

It felt like forever before Quynh returned, but it probably hadn’t even been 10 minutes.

“Andy?”

The door opened and some light came into her room, and Andy groaned and picked up a pillow, placing it on top of her face to block out the light. She heard the door close again, and there were very, very quiet footsteps, which stopped right next to her.

“Hey,” Quynh murmured as quietly as possible, sitting down on the bed next to her.

“Quynh,” she whispered, and she slowly pulled the pillow from her face, wincing at the shift from pitch black to a small amount of light.

It shouldn’t have been a problem, but when she had a migraine, even the tiniest amount of light could make the already terrible pain even worse.

“Can I..?” Quynh hovered a hand near her, not wanting to touch without permission any more than she had too, lest she make it worse.

Andy nodded, and immediately felt something cold over her eyes, and Quynh’s fingers gently running through her hair.

“How bad is it right now?” Quynh asked quietly.

“Bad,” she managed, turning her head towards the other woman.

Quynh hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to gently play with Andy’s hair. When she finally felt her relax a bit, she began to gently massage her head, and Andy practically melted into the bed.

“Mmmmm, that helps,” she mumbled.

Quynh smiled, glad she could help, and continued to press her fingers into the pressure points on Andy’s skull. Andy didn’t have migraines very often, but when she did, they were bad ones.

“Mmm, thanks.” Andy turned her head towards Quynh, trying to lean into her hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Andromache,” she whispered. “I love you too.”


End file.
